Not Jealous
by Animarga-chan
Summary: No. He was definitely not jealous of that bastard. Not at all. He likes someone else, right? So why does his heart hurt when watching you two together? (Len x Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Failed Confession

You took a deep breath, clutching the small envelope in your hands. You nodded to yourself, biting your lips.  
This was it.  
You were about to confess your love to your bestfriend, Len Kagamine. You doubt that he liked you back, but it was worth a try, right?

You looked around and made sure no one else was watching, or else everything would fail. Well, maybe not, but still-It would be extremely embarrassing if someone saw you.

Today, you came early to school. Usually, you would walk with Len and Rin, but...

Today was different.

Today you were going to do it.

You've liked Len for awhile now and day by day, your love for him grew-until you couldn't hold it all in anymore.

And that leads you to the current situation you're in right now.

You weren't sure if he likes anyone, but if he doesn't like you back, at least you know he likes somebody else. Someone better.

Shaking your head vigorously, you focused on your plan. Right now, you were infront of his shoe locker...

...About to place the love letter. You reached out your hand to open the locker-

_"__(y/n)-chan?__"_

You froze.

"_No. It couldn't be. I went early to school today!" _You thought, panicking. You immediately looked at your non-existent wrist watch, mentally facepalming at your stupidity. Since when did you have a watch, anyway?

"(y/n)-chan, is that you?" The voice repeated.

You quickly hid the letter behind your back, and turned around.  
Only to see..  
"_Life. Why do you hate me?" _You thought, sobbing inwardly.

Right infront of you was _Len. Len frigging Kagamine._

"Yo, Len! What the fuck." ...Was what you wanted to say, but instead, what came out of your mouth was-

"Hello, Len! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? TELL ME OR ELSE I'LL STRANGLE YOU-"

"U-Uhm...(y/n)-chan...This is my shoe locker." He states, pointing to the locker right infront of you.

You blink slowly. "Oh."

Yes, _oh._

Nice one, (y/n).

"What are _you_ doing here?" He tilts his head, now pointing to you.

"Uhm..Uh.." You struggled to make a decent excuse, trying not to say something like,

_"Oh uhm! I was about to place a love letter in your locker and confess to you after school, but...You just had to came and ruin it all. So fuck you, Len. Fahk you." _Nope. There's no way you were going to say that. So instead, you say,

"Uh, you know, I was just er-uh..._This is your shoe locker?_" You blinked 'innocently', pointing to the locker in front of you, which had the name,

"Len Kagamine" written in Japanese.

Len looks at you weirdly, while you stare back at him, maintaining your innocent facade.

"Uhm (y/n)-chan, are you okay? Do I need to take you to the school nurs-"

"No! No! No, I'm fine, really!" You reassured him, waving your hands. "It's just that you're quite early to school today." You smiled.

Len immediately blushed furiously, fiddling with his fingers. "I-uhm-uh..." He stuttered nervously.

Your eyebrow rose, "Len, you okay?" This time, you asked him.

"Y-yeah...It's just that-I decided-That t-t-today, I would c-confess to-uhm.." He trailed off, scratching his cheek sheepishly. He blushed deeper.

Your face suddenly lightened up, "_C-could it be..?"_

You blush lightly, "W-who is it?" You ask quietly, looking at the ground.

You looked back at his blushing face.

He took a deep breath and looked at you straight in the eyes. "She's a friend of mine."

_Ba-dump_

You were blushing red now. "A-and?"

"Uhm...She's really nice and always kind to me...And..and..I really, really like her...!"

_Ba-dump  
Ba-dump_

You smiled widely at him, "Ge-geez, no need to be so shy, Len! I'm your best friend, just tell the name already!" You nervously laughed, stuttering a bit. But Len didn't seem to notice.

"(y/n)." He says seriously.

You blush immensely, "Y-yes?"

"I...love..."

_As the name leaves his mouth, your blush quickly disappeared and your heart broke into a million pieces._

"G-good luck on confessing to her, then! I bet she likes you back-I mean, after all, she always blushes when she sees you!" You fake smile, voice trembling.  
_"Just like me."_  
"And she always talks about you!"  
"_Just like me."_  
"So I'm sure she likes you back!"  
"_Just like how I like you, Len."_  
Your smile was obviously fake.

As if on cue, one of your bestfriends, Neru, calls out to you. "Well, I've got to go now! See ya, Len!" You hid the love letter in your bag. You needed to burn that paper later. You wave at him, turning around.

"(y)-(y/n)-chan! P-Please wait! I need you to promise me one thing!" He says, stopping you from leaving.

"What is it?" You looked back at him, trying your best not to cry.

"D-don't tell anyone, okay? Yo-your my only friend I can trust on this..."

"Yeah..Friend." You mumble quietly.

"Did you say something, (y/n)-chan?" He blinks.

"Nope!" You grin at him, popping the "p". "Anyway, Yeah, you can trust me!" You give him a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much, (y/n)-cha-" He was cut off by Neru.

"Oi, (y/n)!"

You flash him a smile, waving him off. "No biggie." You turned around again, and no matter what you did, you couldn't hold it anymore. Tears fell to your cheeks as you were walking up to Neru.

"Yo, what the fuck." Neru says, her voice monotone. She didn't glance to you or whatsoever.

You quickly wiped your tears before she saw and laughed, "This is why we're bestfriends!"

Neru blinks, before rolling her eyes. "So, have you confessed to him yet? You told me you would today." She asks, texting someone on her phone in a fast speed. "Honestly, you've gotta to confess to him now or else-"

You smile sadly, "Neru. He likes _Miku._"

She stopped texting-or more like froze- and looked at you disbelievingly.

"_He likes that bitch?"_

* * *

**_Le A/N: Yo, wassup! This is my first reader-insert fic, so please don't hate meh QAQ. To those Len fans who are probably raging now for I made Len reject you, no worries, my lovelies! You and him WILL end up with each other!  
..._**  
**_Probably.  
*dodges torches and pitchforks in lightning speed*  
Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! I update randomly and trust me, I'm not really good at updating..OTZ I'll try my best updating, though!_**

**_Thank you for reading and please review, follow or fav! Or all! ^_**

**_I don't own Vocaloid, Len or you :3_**

**_P.S  
Sorry for the crappy grammar...English isn't my first language o-o..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Neru's Plan

"_He likes that bitch?"_

Neru slowly asked. You frown at her, shooting her a disappointed look. "She's not a bish, Neru."

"Uhm, yeah, she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No-Oh fuck you." Neru grumbled, crossing her arms. You grin at her, you were feeling a little bit better now.

"And you're not crying?" She says with a blank stare.

You shake your head, "Why would I?"

"You've always been a drama queen." She answers rather bluntly.

"Wow, gee, thanks." You reply sarcastically.

There was silence, before you two burst out laughing-well, more like only you, Neru only chuckled. "So what are you going to do now?" She questioned you once again.

You shrugged, "I don't know. There are plenty of guys…But Len is just-" You sighed, not bothering to continue your sentence. Neru nodded, understanding. You looked back at Len, and your eyes meet with him, you blush and quickly broke the eye contact.

But little did you know, Len also blushed.

"You still have some feelings for him, do you?" Neru deadpans, seeing you and Len's eye contact. You laugh nervously,

"Y-Yeah...I guess." You answer, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. Neru sighs,

"Well it can't be helped. C'mere, drama queen." She motions you over. You roll your eyes, and did so.

She whispered something to you and your eyes immediately widened. "W-What?!" You exclaim, pulling back. "T-that's impossible!" You spluttered.

"Hush. Everything's possible for me." She smirks.

"B-But..How would we make him..You know?" You ask worriedly.

"Yo-ho~" Suddenly, Rin pops out. You let out a small squeak, putting your hand to your chest.

"You gave me a heart attack, Rin!" You say, while she laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Neru asked, glaring at her.

"I know that (y/n)-chan likes Lenny~" Rin chirps as she clasped her hands together. "And I ship them two together~"

You blushed and looked down. "H-how did you figure that out?" You meekly asked.

"'Cause I'm a top magician, my friend! No I'm kidding. It's kinda obvious actually. But that brother of mine is too oblivious to notice." Rin laughs. You blushed more.

_Was it really that obvious?_

"And so? That doesn't explain why you're here." Neru's eyes narrowed.

Rin sighs, "I'm here to help."

Len's P.O.V

I stare at (y/n) leaving, and walk up to Neru. Suddenly, tears poured out of her eyes. My eyes widened,

"_Why is she crying?"_

Neru didn't notice anything, she simply opened her mouth and said something that made (y/n) laugh and wipe her tears away. I smile in relief but I frown soon after.

"Why was she crying..?" I mutter to myself, tapping my chin.

"Yo, Lenny!" A high-pitch voice calls. I turn around and saw Rin.

"Oh hey, Rin." I smile, replying.

But then I immediately blushed red when I saw who was beside her.

"Good morning, Len-kun!" Miku greets me with a cheerful smile.

"O-oh, Good morning, Miku-chan!" I reply, mentally scolding myself for stuttering.

Rin smiles at us, "Well, I better get going now, so ta-ta!" She waves at us, leaving. She walked passed me, but before she did, she whispered in my ear.

_"Make sure you make the right choice, Len."_

My eyebrow rose.

_What did she mean by that?_

She grinned at me. I gave her a confused look, but she just turned around and continued walking…to (y/n) and Neru?

I look at (y/n), and she was staring at me. I never noticed that her (e/c) eyes were so…beautiful. I was so lost in her (e/c) eyes- until she broke the eye contact. I felt my cheeks burning.

Was I…blushing? But…Why? I don't like her, do I?

"So-uhm, Len-kun! Since we're in the same class and all, wanna walk with me to class?" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice, and smiled at Miku. I was still blushing.

"Sure, why not!"

A lot of questions swarmed my head, and they were all about (y/n) and what Rin told me earlier. And…Why did I blush.

(Y/N) was only my bestfriend, nothing else. But she seemed really hurt when I announced I was about to confess to Miku. I shook my head furiously, stopping my train of thoughts. I sighed. This is troublesome.

~Back to you, Rin and Neru~

"What do you mean, help?" You ask.

"I'm here to help you and Len get together-and help him realize he loves you, not Miku~!" She replies cheerfully.

"Bu-but he doesn't love me…He likes Miku.." You say sadly.

"(Y/n)-chan, trust me, what Len is feeling towards Miku is nothing but puppy love! And if he doesn't love you, that doesn't mean we can't make him love you, ri-ght~?" Rin winks and nudges you. You look away and blush.

"And how would we be able to know you're not lying?" Neru asks, crossing her arms.

"Well~ the reason I ship (y/n)-chan and Lenny are because they're so cute and Miku belongs to Kaito! But then again-There's Kaito and Meiko which is totally hot and-" Rin coughs, cutting off her sentence. "Is that reason good enough?"

"Fine you're in. But once you betray us.." Neru smirked darkly. You and Rin shivered.

"S-so what's the plan?" Rin asks, smiling. Neru opened her mouth,

The bell suddenly rang.

"We'll tell you after school, meet us at the rooftop."

"HOI~ HOI~!" Rin salutes, grinning. You three went to your respective classes, you with Rin while Neru in another class.

~LE TIMESKIP: AFTER SCHOOL~

You three girls automatically packed your things and went to the school rooftop when you heard the bell rang, signaling the students school was over for the day.

You, Rin and Neru were at the rooftop, discussing.

"So, here's the plan." Neru clears her throat. "It's just simple, actually. We just make the bastard that this drama queen likes-" She jabbed her thumb to your direction, and you pouted.

"I'm no drama queen!" You retort back. Neru, however, ignored you and continued on her explanation. "-go jealous of some random guy I still haven't decided who will be and BAM." She made a 'bam' noise.

"He'll realize his feelings for her." She finished off, crossing her arms and smirked.

"B-but..We're still not sure that Len likes me-" You were cut off by the two.

"He likes you, he just doesn't realize it." They both say in unison. You sighed.

"Fine.."

"So who'll be the guy?" You ask.

Rin raises her hand excitedly, "Oh! Oh! It can be Kaito or Gakupo or Mikuo! WAIT! A HAREM IS BETTER!"

"No, we only need one guy." Neru says.

Rin pouts, "Buu~"

"But that question is indeed hard..Who'll be the guy?"

There was silence.

You all looked at each other, "I think I've made my decision." You all said in unison.

_"But the question is: Will this guy agree to our plan?"_

* * *

**_LE A/N: Hi-ho! ^~^ I'm back, with another chapter! Next chapter, shiz are going to get real! OwO Len would be all tsundere-like and stuff!_**

**_Len: I'm not a tsundere!  
Me: SHAT UHP._**

**_Thank you for reading, once again! I'm so happy you haven't given up in this story yet TT~TT_**

**_OH AND _****_IMPORTANT NOTE: _**

**_I NEED YOU (YES, YOU) TO VOTE WHAT VOCALOID GUY (Whoever you like owo) THAT'LL MAKE LEN JELLY OF HIM~! ANY VOCALOID GUY IS FINE, AS LONG HE ISN'T LEN! CAUSE HOW DAFUQ WOULD BE LEN BE JEALOUS OF HIMSELF?_**

**_Len: *looks at the mirror* OMFG I'M SO HANDSOME AND SHOTA-LIKE I'M SO JEALOUS. FAHK YOU, MYSELF. *faps with the mirror*_**

**_._. Awkward, right?_**

**_K-BYEE~!_**


	3. Chapter 3: One hell of an actress

You sighed as you looked at the two girls. "When I say three, we say our votes, okay? 1…2-"

"Oliver~! OR KAITO!"  
"Rinto."

Your left eye twitched, "I haven't even said three…" You mutter under your breath. You brushed away a lock of (h/c) hair from your face, crossing your arms.

"Please, explain why you chose them-And Rin-chan, those are two people." You say bluntly with a monotone voice.

Rin laughs sheepishly, "I couldn't choose between the two of them, showwy~" She says childishly.

Neru coughs, "Well I'll explain my answer first." She informs. You nod at her, smiling.

"Sure."

"Well, first of all, Rinto and Lenka are your cousins, am I right, Rin?" Neru rose an eyebrow at Rin.

Rin nods rapidly. "Yup!"

"So, putting that aside, they are also rivals-from my observation." Neru's eyes narrowed. You tilt your head,

"How can you be sure of that?"

Rin nods along, "Yeah! How?"

Neru sighs, face-palming. "Haven't you noticed? They've been always competing against each other, their grades, popularity, the amount of their fan girls, stuff like that."

You blink, "Now that you say it..Yeah, I've noticed. I also remember him saying that he would beat Rinto-kun in something…What was that again?" You close your eyes, trying to remember, but to no avail. You give up, sighing. "Can't remember."

Rin put her fist on top of her palm, "Oh yeah! Lenny would always talk about Rinto on how he always loses to that orange bastard-" She paused, gasping. "I just realized he always calls Rinto "orange bastard"! How could he! Doesn't he realize he can be referring to me too?!" Rin growls, cracking her knuckles.

You both sweat-drop at Rin's sudden change of personality, "C-Calm down, Rin-chan…" You try to calm her down-

She smashed an orange within her hand, the juice splattering in both you and Neru's face.

The latter's eye twitched, as she wiped away the orange juice from her face. She remains silent, an angry tick-mark appearing on her forehead.

You wipe your face with your napkin in your pocket, sighing. "Rin-chan, seriously, please calm down. It's just a nickname for Rinto-kun. Stop, okay? Or else the orange juice would get in your eye again." You reasoned.

Rin, however, continued to crush poor oranges in her hand-How did she able to produce oranges out of thin air, we shall never know. "He'll get it later-"

She was cut off, as some of the orange's juice went to her eye. She shrieked, "M-my eye! IT BURNSSS!" She says, immediately running to you, crying from the pain. She hugs you while you stroke her head, comforting her.

Your face was blank, though. She did this many times already when she was pissed. "There, there."

Neru watched the scene silently, before getting bored and went to her beloved phone, doing some shit we will never know.

Damnit. Vocaloids and Utauloids have a lot of secrets.

You looked over Neru, "Might wanna continue your explanation?"

Neru continued typing in her phone, too busy to actually look at you. "Since Rinto and that banana haired shota are rivals, He would most likely get more jealous than ever since his own rival is dating you. He'll feel like he's losing." Neru smirks. "And Rinto would agree to this, because it involves that shota being jealous." She finishes off.

"Did she just call Lenny a banana-haired shota?" Rin slowly asked, blinking.

"Why yes, yes she did." You answer.

You and Rin look at each other, before staring at Neru. "Wow." Rin blinks yet again.

"I know I'm awesome." Neru replies.

Rin pulls back, breaking the hug. "I guess it's my turn to explain now, right~?" She smiles widely.

You nod.

"Well~ The reason I chose Oliver and Kaito is because, hm~ eto, Oliver is also a shota, just like Lenny-"

"Why do you people keep on calling him a shota?" You ask quietly, sweat-dropping.

"-And if Len sees (y/n)-chan with Oliver, he would get jealous because…" Rin closes her eyes, her face serious. She opens them, her eyes sharp.

"…LEN WOULD THINK HE'S NOT SHOTA ENOUGH!" Rin finishes, nodding.

Silence.

There was pure silence.

"I know that my reason is stupid, but think of it! Len, being jealous of another shota-"

"Is plain ridiculous." Neru mutters quietly. You nod silently.

"-Isn't it just the best?!" Rin asks you two, looking very confused as why you guys weren't agreeing.

"Pl-please, move on with your explanation of why you chose Kaito." You say, not wanting to hear her explanation anymore.

Rin coughs, "Oh yeah, about that~! Miku-chan used to like Kaito!" Rin grins, "But please don't tell her I said that to you. SHE'LL TAKE ALL OF MY ORANGES." She says seriously.

You and Neru nod, assuring her it would be fine to tell Miku's secret to the both of you.

Rin smiles, "So anyways, Miku-chan liked Kaito and even though I'm not sure she likes him till this day, when she sees Kaito with you, she might go jealous and then Lenny would notice Miku-chan likes Kaito, and not him! Then he'll give up on Miku-chan, and go to you~! It would also be fun, because…" She trailed off.

Neru rose an eyebrow, "Because?"

"IT WOULD RESULT TO DOUBLE JEALOUSY!"

Neru face-phoned.

"…Well at least that's a better explanation than the last one…?" You say unsurely.

"So what's your decision, (y/n)-chan?" Rin grins at you. Neru stares at you, waiting for your decision.

"Uhm...Actually…I think I'll just choose from your guys' decisions?" You tilt your head.

"Okay. So who do you choose?"

"U-uh…" You trail off, scratching your cheek nervously. Rin slowly walked up to Neru, whispering something to her. Neru's eyes widen, however it went unnoticed. Neru nods, smirking. She whispered something back. Rin grins happily, before walking back to you.

"So? Have you made your decision-"

Suddenly, the door of the rooftop slammed open, revealing…

"Holy fu-! ?, what the hell are you doing here?!" Rin shrieked, surprised at the sudden bang.

"I over-heard your guys' conversation." He answered. You all blushed in embarrassment, you scratching your head sheepishly and looking away. Rin whistled, and looked somewhere else, not looking guilty. At all. (Please read that with sarcasm, thank you.) Neru continued on typing on her phone, however, she was having a lot of typos.

"…And I would like to take that role of him being jealous of me." He finished.

Your eyes widen, "W-wha-!?"

* * *

You and Rin walked together on the school hallways, sighing in unison. "That was quite a surprise, huh?" You smile at her. She bobbed her head, grinning.

"Yup!" She smiled widely.

Neru was heading home alone, saying she had stuff to do alone. "So…It's decided he would do the role..?" You question her, skipping lightly.

"Yeah…I guess." Rin smirks. You stop skipping, shivering from her smirk.

"Sooo…." Rin tried to make a conversation, "He's confessing today?"

"Huh? Who?" You blink. Rin laughed,

"Lenny, silly! Oh crap-I wasn't supposed to say that-" She immediately covered her mouth.

"O-oh…Yeah! He is…Wait, how do you know that?" You asked.

Rin chuckled evilly, "Fufu~ I saw him making a love letter in his room. And of course, I already knew who he was confessing to. It was pretty obvious he likes Miku-chan." Rin pouts.

"Too bad she likes Kaito." She grins. "…Maybe."

"W-wait…W-what if..what if…Miku likes Len-kun b-back?!" You say, panicking.

"Huh? Oh…Well don't worry about that!" Rin says, patting your back.

"E-eh? But…" You pout.

"Like I said, it's already taken care of-" Rin froze for a moment, "I mean-You don't have to worry about it!" She laughed nervously.

You observe her, raising your eyebrow curiously. "_Taken care of…?" _You thought quietly to yourself. _"What does she mean by that..?"_

* * *

Neru's eyes narrowed, glaring at the two. She hid her phone in her pocket, continuing to observe.

"Y-you see, Mi-Miku-ch-chan…I..For a while now…I've.." Len fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"What is it, Len-kun?" Miku giggles.

Neru gritted her teeth. "I still have no idea what should I do."

"I've liked-" Len bowed his head.

"Screw it, I'll just-"

_Le quick flashback_

_Rin slowly walked up to Neru, whispering something to her. "Len is going to confess to Miku-chan today. I was wondering if it was okay if you can cancel that? I'll distract her. It's up to you whatever you do, just don't hurt Miku-chan, ne?"_

_Neru's eyes widen, however it went unnoticed. Neru nods, whispered something back,_

_"I would love to. Thanks for letting me know."_

_ Rin grins happily, before walking back to you. _

_Le end of quick flashback :3_

She slowly revealed herself from behind the wall, shouting.

"OW!" She 'accidentally' tripped, rubbing her knee.

The two flinched, heads snapping to her direction.

"N-neru-san?!" Miku gasped, running to Neru. She kneeled beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?!"

Len jogged to her, also kneeling. "What happened?"

"I tripped…" Neru rubbed her fake tears away. She's one hell of an actress, indeed. (Kuroshitsuji? Anyone? QwQ)

"Do we need to take you to the nurse office?" Miku asks worriedly.

"Y-yes..please." Neru whimpered.

"Okay, in 3…1, 2, 3!" Len slowly lifted Neru up with Miku.

* * *

Later~~~

Neru, Miku and Len left the nurse office, Neru's wound all patched up. Yes, she got hurt, but…

If it was for (y/n), she wouldn't mind.

Yes, you have a special place in her heart. You were one of her friends she would do anything to protect.

"Are you okay now, Neru-san?" Miku smiles at Neru. Neru nods, fake smiling.

"Yes. Thank you, Len and Mi-mi-Mi…kuuuu-san." Neru had a hard time saying her name as she was disgusted.

"No problem~!" Miku smiles happily, completely forgetting about Len's attempt on confessing earlier.

"Well, I'll just go home now…" Neru says, walking away from them.

"E-eh? Ah, do you want me to walk home with you?" Miku asked. Neru looked back, smiling sweetly. A little too sweet.

"I would love that, thank you!" "_Hopefully, this would do."_ Neru smirked evilly inside.

Miku looked back at Len, "Oh, how about you, Len-kun?"

"A-ah…I'll just go home my own." Len grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then!" Miku quickly ran to Neru, chatting with her. Neru continued on acting, her eye twitched, but Miku didn't notice anything at all.

Len sighed, facing away from the two. _"I wasn't able to confess…"_

* * *

_When Len got home…_

_"_Oiii, Len!" Rin shouts from her room.

"Yeah?!" Len shouted back, sitting up from his bed.

"Were you able to confess?!" She asked, still shouting.

"No!" Len answered.

"WAHOOOO!" Rin cheered loudly from her room. Not long after, a loud bang was heard.

"_She probably fell from her bed or something…Again." _Len sweat-dropped.

He froze.

"Wait…How did she know I was about to…" Len's right eye twitched, "RIN!"

-Chapter end-

* * *

**Le A/N: Yo! :3 As you have read, the voting is still open! But, this is the last chapter! Next chappy, HE would be revealed. So yeaaahhh…**

**Apparently, I've had problems. I have posted this same story in , deviantart and Quotev. So yeah. The votes on those sites are also included. I was worrying some of you guys would not agree of the guy who won, since like…**

**For example, in this site, the one who won was this guy, but in the other site, a different guy was voted to be the winner. **

**So, I've decided, all the votes on the two sites are…INCLUDED.**

**I hope you aren't too mad about this. **

**And about this chappy, I have hit writer's block here, but nothing too big. Some of my plans changed, and yeah. It resulted on this…crappy chapter.**

**BUT! THE VOTE IS STILL ON, SO IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THOSE TWO SITES, YOU MAY VOTE THERE! But only once :3**

**K BYEEEE~~~!**

**-Animarga-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

It was another normal day, you going to school all alone-

Until you got pulled by the mouth by someone who you didn't know.

"MMF-!?" Your eyes widened and looked back, only to see Rin, Neru and...Ah. Rinto. ((A/N: YES HE WON- /*sobs)) Neru uncovered your mouth and stared at you.

"What the hell guys?" You questioned them, groaning.

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THE PLAN IS GOING TO OCCUR NOW! AS IN NOW. YOU AND RINTO MUST ACT LOVEY-DOVEY, YOU GOT THAT?" Neru glared at you, while Rin chuckled slightly.

Rinto scratches his cheek, "Ah. Okay then.."

You roll your eyes, "Okay..."

"Okay. NOW IT'S ALL UP TO YOU ON HOW TO MAKE LENNY JEALOUS!" Rin cackled, and pushed you back.

You sweat-dropped and sighed, going to your classroom. You saw Len, then your eyes widened, remembering yesterday.

_"He probably confessed already...And Miku accepted his feelings..." _You sadly thought and walked up to your seat. You put down your bag and looked out of the window, resting your chin on top of your palm.

"_Actually, (y/n)-chan…I…I've liked you for a long time now. And whenever I see you with that orange bastard, I just can't help but feel…" Len gritted his teeth and looked at the ground as he clenched his fists. "…Jealous." He mutters quietly, but you clearly heard it._

_You felt your face go hot and you scratched the back of your neck sheepishly, "E-eh…"_

_"__I…I like you too, Len-kun—"_

"(F/N), (L/N)! Are you listening to me?!" The teacher growled, snapping you out from your thoughts.

"Huh? Wait, what?" You blinked, completely oblivious to the situation.

The teacher opened his mouth when the school bell rang before he was able to say something. "Detention. NOW!" He shrieks, making you cringe at the sound.

"'Ey teach!" A voice shouted out, catching all of the people's attention in the classroom and to look at the voice's direction.

"What?" Was the teacher's reply.

"_Huh? Rinto-kun?" _You thought to yourself, wondering why he called Mr Fujiwara, your teacher, of all people.

"You suck." Rinto drawled out, smirking at Fujiwara. The whole class gaped at him, including you. You looked around, only to see Rin giggling uncontrollably.

_"__What the hell? Is this one of their plans? Oh god, I swear Rin and Neru—" _You mentally facepalm-ed as you groaned inwardly.

"YOU! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU, (Y/N) AND RINTO! NOW!" Mr. Fujiwara shouts, causing the whole class to wince. Suddenly, whispers began to spread around the classroom,

"_Kyah~! Rinto-sama sure is cool!"_

_"__Why did Rinto-sama did that?"_

_"__Maybe he wanted to be with (L/N)-san? Wow, as expected! He is very kind!"_

_"__Oh my gosh, he MUST like her!" _

You blushed in embarrassment, hiding your face with your hands.

"Yeah, YEAH! I DO LIKE (Y/N)! In fact, we're a couple now!" Rinto declared, standing up from his seat as he grinned proudly.

Gasps were heard throughout the classroom and the whispers began to increase/

"_THEY WERE A COUPLE?!"_

_"__That's impossible! How could Rinto-sama like her?!"_

_"__Ugh! What the hell? Rinto-kun likes ME, and me only!"_

_"__No way in hell! He likes ME!"_

You gaped wider and stood up,

"I-!" Everyone's eyes were on you now. You looked at Rinto, begging for help. He just shrugged and smirked wider. Your eyes trailed off to Rin, shooting her a pleasing look. Rin held up a short bond paper and in the paper was written,

"**BUT YOU LIKE HIM, DON'T YOU?" **In big and bold letters. You flinch, glancing at Len. He was staring at you with a tiny smile on his face, and gave you a thumbs up. You look back at Rinto and took a deep breath,

"Y-yes! I like Rinto-kun and we are indeed a couple!" You blushed a dark red as you announced the fake news to the whole class. It felt wrong though, you liked Len, and him only.

"WOOO!" Rin also stood up from her seat and clapped, cheering loudly. All of you stared at her. She then slowly stopped clapping, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"YOU HEARD NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! BITCHES-!" She flipped her middle finger to the class, before quickly sitting down again.

"Note to self: Do not give Rin too much oranges." You mutter quietly.

"Enough! Class dismissed!" The teacher sighed deeply and fixed his glasses.

You groaned and banged your head on your own desk, sobbing in your mind.

"_WHY ME?!"_ You mentally shout.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Ta-_

"Will you please stop that." You glare at Rinto, who was currently tapping his finger on his desk. In about 5 minutes, you both were then allowed to go after 2 hours of doing absolutely nothing.

"I have a question," He announces.

"What is it?" You looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Why do you like him?"

"Who?" You raise an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes,

"The shota, duh." You blush and looked away, forming a fist.

"I would like to answer that too…"You silently mumble.

"Damn," Rinto clicked his tongue, "You really do like him, don't you?"

You nod in reply.

"Well, " He stood up and grabbed his bag, "Looks like detention is over." He looked at the clock before staring back at you.

You also stood up and carried your bag, walking over the door.

_You reached out for the door knob to open the door, when suddenly Rinto grabbed your hand from behind and pulled you closer to him._

_"__W-what-!?" You stare at him in shock. _

_"__I won't let him have you." He spoke without hesitation, looking at your eyes seriously. _

_"__I will make you fall for me." He whispers to your ear, grinning widely. "Because I like you, (Y/N). I always have, since I first saw you." Rinto kisses your ear, making you let out a small squeak._

He sighed and looked at your leaving form, frowning. "If only I could say that to her…"

_"__If only that would happen…_

_…__But she already likes someone else…" _He gripped his bag tighter as he smiled painfully,

_"__Isn't me." _

Rinto's P.O.V

I walked through the school hallways when suddenly I heard someone call my name,

"Rinto-kun!" I turned around and blinked and saw…

(Y/N).

Ah, I really like (y/n)…I truly do. She was different from the other girls and was extremely beautiful, inside and outside. But too bad that banana bastard couldn't see that.

I wanted to confess to her earlier, so that's why I purposely made the teacher mad, so I could be (Y/N).

But I guess I just didn't have the courage to do so after hearing her answer earlier…

"_I would like to answer that too." _

General P.O.V

"Oi, Rinto-kun?" Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Ah, (Y/N). You need something?" Rinto stared back with a blank look.

"Well, I just wanted to ask what was that about the couple thing earlier. Did Rin make you do it? Or perhaps, Neru?" You eagerly questioned him, wanting answers.

He shrugged, "Who knows."

You sighed, "Well thanks, I guess." You pout and start to walk away.

"Oi, (y/n)."

_I want to let her know._

You turned around to face Rinto, "Hm?"

"No one asked to do it. I did it myself." Rinto said.

_I want to confess._

_She has to know._

_I like her._

"What? What for?!" Your face flushed a bright red as you stared at him with a bewildered look.

"Because I li-" He paused for a moment.

_I love her. _

_I need to tell her._

He turned around, " I…just wanted to make that banana bastard jealous, that's all." He forced a smirk, trying not to cry. He turned around.

_I can't._

_I can't do it._

"_Seriously, crying just hurts my pride. And crying in front of (y/n)? Hell no." _He thought to himself.

"Oh…Uhm…Rinto-kun?" You called out, making him face you.

"Thank…Thank you." You smile at him brightly.

He smiled back, this time genuine. "You're welcome, (y/n)." He smirked wider and turned away from you once again, slowly walking away.

_As long as she's happy…Even if I get hurt, it's fine…_

_Seeing her smile…It's enough to make me happy._

You smile softly and also turned around, taking your leave.

Rinto stopped in his tracks, "But that doesn't mean I give up," He grinned determinedly,

"I won't lose to you, banana bastard!"

The next day…

Len frowned and looked at you and Rinto chatting to each other happily.

"What's this feeling in my chest…? I'm supposed to be happy for her…"

"Why…(y/n)-chan…" He stared at you longingly as he whispered out your name gently, clutching his chest.

Neru and Rin watched the scene from afar, chuckling darkly.

"It's so cute seeing Lenny get jelly~" Rin giggles.

"Heh, I knew my plan would work." Neru laughed quietly.

"Len-kun!" Miku grinned at Len, tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Mi-Miku-chan!" Len turned around and blushed, eyes widening.

"You wanted to tell me something about the other day, right? What was it?" Miku asks, tilting her head.

"Neru." Rin looked at Neru, shooting her a dark look. "You know what to do."

"Roger." Neru saluted, already running to Miku's direction.

"Moo—Mee—Mikuu-san!" Neru called out.

"She needs to practice saying Miku-chan's name…" Rin mutters to herself.

"Oh, Neru-chan! Do you need something?" Miku smiled at Neru.

"U-uh, you see, I uhm, uh…" Neru trailed off, before she received a text message. "Oh! Please wait for a moment." Neru nervously laughed as she took out her phone from her pocket.

From: Partner R

TELL HER YOU WANT TO KNOW HER SECRET IN HOW SHE HAS SUCH A NICE BOOTEH—I MEAN BODY.

"I want to know your secret on how you have such a nice—" Neru choked on her spit, "No way would I say that!"

"Eh?" Miku blinked and stared at Neru. Neru looked back at Miku and maintained her smile, "N-ne! Mi-Mik-Miku-san~ I need advice on about uh~ ….Love! Yes, love!" Neru grinned (fake, of course) and held Miku's hands, "Can you please give me some?" She stared at her pleadingly.

"Oh my! Is that so? You have came to the right person then! Excuse me Len-kun, but I someone needs my help!" Miku smiled brightly at Len before quickly dragging Neru away.

"So, what do you need help in~?" Miku asked.

"Well, I like this boy and uhm…" Neru continued on her act, fidgeting 'nervously'.

_Goddammit, Rin. You owe me for this._ Neru darkly thought.

Len looked at the two girls before sighing and looked back at you and Rinto.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

"(y/n)-chan…"

Rinto, his own rival, was kissing his best friend, (y/n).

Rinto was kissing (y/n).

* * *

(A/N): WELL-P

HERE IT IS  
/*breathes heavily

I WORKED HARD ON IT AND YEA  
ENJOY  
NO  
I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR MY LATE UPDATE  
THERE ARE MANY ERRORS AND SHIT BUT I WILL FIX THAT LATER


	5. Chapter 5: I love you!

Rinto pulled away, while you just sat there, eyes wide as plates. You opened your mouth to speak, but quickly shut it since you had no idea what to say. You slowly turned to Rinto who was blushing like mad, much like your face right now.  
"Wha-what-Rinto-kun-" You stutter and fumble over your words. You were too shocked, surprised and could barely comprehend what was happening. Rinto, frigging Rinto, stole your first kiss you were saving for that special someone.

A lot of cooes were heard, making you blush a deeper shade of red.

"Kyaa! They're so cute!"  
"New OTP! Oh my gosh! "  
"I ship it!"

But there were also Rinto's fangirls who were raging and some sulking much to their dismay.

"(y/n)." You heard your name being called out by the boy, yet you had try to not hear him. "(y/n)," He sighed, repeating your name again. He held your chin within his fingers and made you face him, while you avoid eye contact. You were too embarrassed to face someone who just _kissed _you.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Someone began to chant, before everyone started to join in. However, of course, Rinto's fangirls are always there, disagreeing completely.

He suddenly stood up and grabbed your arm, pulling you away. Both of you went out of the classroom, whilst whispers and squeals filled the entire room. Unbeknownst to you, someone was carefully staring at you.

Len's P.O.V  
Watching them slowly kiss, I felt...mad. No...Why would I be mad? (y/n) and that orange freak are an item now, so isn't it normal for them to kiss? I clench my fists, and glare at the idiot. Sure, they're a couple, but is it really necessary for them to smooch right in front of the whole class?

"Geez, they should just get a room or something," I grumble under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean, it's obvious they like each other, but doing that just to show that they do is plain out _disgusting_ ." I huff and folded my arms defiantly.

I then blink in surprise.

_Why was I acting like this?_

Am I...

_Am I jealous?_

_No._

_Of course not.  
I like Miku, and her only. _

I'm probably just jealous of that orange jerk face stealing (y/n) away from me. As a friend of course! Because of that orange head, I can't spend time with (y/n) anymore. Yes, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

I watched them intently, walking out of the classroom, after that orange bastard pulled away from the so-called ''romantic kiss''. I push my desk away a little bit harshly, gaining attention from the people around me. I stand up and also sprinted out of the class room, just to make sure they don't do anything _fishy._

_LE FLASH BACK~~  
"Pff! Ahahaha!" You laughed loudly, making your classmates gaze at you with weird looks. You didn't notice though, not that you care. Rinto smiled and chuckled, staring at your lips._

_"I never knew you were a funny-type of person, Rinto-kun!" You giggle, holding a hand over your mouth. A small tint of pink appeared on his face, but he quickly looked away so that you couldn't see his flushed face._

_"I-I get that a lot, heh." He tried to keep his cool, but failed badly, seeing as he obviously stuttered. You recoiled, staring at him in disbelief._

_He glanced over you with his face still pink, before quickly looking away. "Wh-what?" He pouted. A cheeky grin emerged in your face, quickly getting a hold of his cheeks. He looked at you with a bewildered expression, while you squish his cheeks together.  
"Aw! Is that a blush I see? Oh, and you stuttered~ Fufu~ How cute~ Rinto-chi~ " You tease, smiling slyly at his mortified face._

_"Sh-shu-gwuah!" He scrunch his eyebrows in irritation, attempting to speak. That only made him cuter than ever. You let go of his cheeks, smiling. He let out a deep sigh and frowned. "Don't call me with such a stupid name, (y/n) baka. Hmph." He scoffed. You, in return, gasped dramatically._

_"Oh my! I never knew Rinto-chi was a tsun-tsun! Aww~~!" You squeal, giggling in the process. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, giving up._

_"Whatever, (y/n)." He rolled his eyes. You smile again, your lips curling up in triumph. Rinto stared at your lips again, but this time a little longer. You tilt your head in confusion, noticing his stare._

_"Something wrong with my face?" You quirked an eyebrow, but he shook his head, replying no. His thin lips tilted to a frown. You blink slowly, shrugging it off. You then looked at Len, seeing if he was getting jealous._

_"Nah, probably not-"_

_Your words were cut off, eyes widening in surprise. Len was staring at Miku and Neru. Your lips purse and you sniffed, tears forming at the edge of your eyes. "Stupid (y/n), don't cry!" You thought to yourself. You decided to look away, to avoid crying more._

_"Of course, it's useless. No matter what we do, Len will always like Miku-" Yet again, you were cut off. You felt another pair of lips press against yours while you tried to process what was currently happening.  
It happened way too fast._

_Then like a brick, it hit you._

_Rinto was kissing you._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~ _

"O-oi, Rinto, where are we going?" You worriedly asked the blonde. He remained silent and continued to pull you with him as he walked a little bit fast. He halted, making you stop on your tracks too. You observed your surroundings carefully. "What the hell are we doing in the school rooftop?" Your question was answered with,

"(y/n)...I just...I want you to know that I like you." He stated seriously, looking at you straight in the eyes. You gape in shock,

"So that's why...You kissed...me..earlier-"

He nodded in response. "Yes, I do know that you like the banana freak- But all of this? It's useless. Pointless, even. I can't bear you seeing you hurt whenever you look at him, (y/n). He's only hurting you." He scowled, cupping your cheek with his hand.

"Rinto-kun..I..." You whisper softly.

"(y/n)-chan, you-you like m-me?" An all too familiar voice echoed throughout the rooftop. Your head quickly whirled around, only to see Len, Len Kagamine.

A/N : I decided to make this as a Kagamine Len x Reader x Rinto, cause-  
WHY THE HELL NOT  
And I would make separate endings for the both of them. :3  
Huehue-  
K, BYE!  
-Animarga-chan


End file.
